True Pain
by Caboosetrain
Summary: His funeral was held the day after team 7 returned from wave. The blonde idiot... Unfortunately, a nasty jutsu exists. One where Reanimation, the reviving of a fallen warrior, is possible. Hiruzen Sarutobi would experience this first hand in combat, as will Sasuke and Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Caboosetrain here with another damn Fanfic…im ecstatic guys. Believe it or not (Pun very intended), I dreamed of this masterpiece. Now, im not sure if it's been done, so I would appreciate it if someone would tell me if it has so it doesn't appear im stealing anyone's idea. Anyhow, this won't be a very long fanfic. It'll last more than 1 chapter obviously, but im going to go for quality over quantity. Ok, I had fun (and almost cried) writing this first chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

(Forgot to mention, the prologue takes up the majority of this first chapter, while the actual story is actually only going to end up as a few hundred words. Don't be alarmed, the story is only just beginning. My writing style will change drastically next chapter, so it will begin to look like what you guys are all mostly used to. I just can't rush this or everything will fall apart. Im not the best writer and I would hate to ruin something like this.)

Disclaimer-Don't own Naruto (Can't believe that Naruto's ending next month.)

Thoughts- Italics

Bold- whatever I feel like doing with it I guess.

Of course- there will also be spoilers. I don't think I really have to tell you guys, but just in case I guess.

This fic will be AU as in alternate universe for obvious reasons. Not much is changed (other than our favorite blonde dying, but I may change a few rule's here and there.)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prologue-

Naruto honorably died in combat on his first C-ranked turned A-rank mission. As one would expect, the journey back home from the land of waves for Team 7 was excruciatingly unbearable on everyone's minds. For Kakashi, he had lost yet another precious person. While it seemed Naruto and Kakashi hadn't know each other for too long, Kakashi was always in the shadows, protecting his sensei's legacy under the alias of Inu while the blonde jinchuuriki was a child. For Sakura, she felt guilt. Not for being too weak to save her teammate, but for treating her friend like dirt, as much of the village had. Why hadn't she treated him better? All he had ever been was a nice goofball. While it was true Naruto could get annoying, punching him was not the answer. The boy had obviously been desperate for attention, so why hadn't she given it to him? Why didn't she go on one of the dates Naruto so very desired? For Sasuke, he blamed himself for his only friend's death. The blonde idiot had jumped in front of the attack meant for him. If he had taken the needles, he would have only been put into a death like state, as Haku was to kind for his own good. Unfortunately, when Naruto lunged in front of the downed Uchiha to protect him, the needles meant for Sasuke hit to many of Naruto's vital organs. The damage was done. Not even the Kyubbi could save him. After all this, it was fair to say Sasuke felt the worst. Now he had literally no one in his life he remotely shared a bond with. Sure, he still had Kakashi-sensei and Sakura, but Naruto was like a brother, even if he hadn't liked to admit it.

While team 7 took the death hard, others did as well. The rest of the Rookie nine were shocked when they found out. They had known Naruto since the early days of the academy. They played with him, ditched class with him, they joked with him. Sure, they treated him as a moron in the later years, but his death was a surprise nonetheless. His death taught them the most important lesson for being a Shinobi. Death was a possibility. Yes, they had thought about it, but only the death of a happy-go-lucky Genin could truly teach them such a lesson.

The Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi. The God of Shinobi. When Kakashi's nin-dog came in, informing the 68 year old man that Naruto had been killed in action, he cried. The strongest man in the village cried for his non-blood related Grandson. The memories that he had trouble sorting through in his old age found themselves quite easy that night. The only way to disorganize them as previous was to do something that he hadn't done since the horrors of the First Shinobi War. He got drunk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto's funeral was meant to be rather large, as expected for Shinobi killed in the line of duty. Shinobi cared for each other. They respected each other. They tried to show support for each other. Naruto was the exception. Around 30 people showed up, including team 7, team 8, team 10, the 3rd hokage, Konahamaru, Teuchi and Ayame, and various others such as peers and villagers who didn't hate him from what he was. Around 200 were expected.

Upon graduation, all Genin are asked to write a will, asking for any final wishes and to drop off heirlooms onto family and friends. While Naruto didn't have anything to hand off, he had quite a few requests. The boy would be buried in his Orange Jump suit, an instant ramen cup (" In case he got hungry on the way to paradise"), and his wallet Gama-chan. That was just the kind of kid he was.

His coffin, traditionally wooden, was slightly opened so you could see the face of the freshly deceased. His whisker marks were clearly visible on his cheeks and he looked as if he was sleeping, as cheesy as it sounds.

Naruto's team was the first allowed to walk up to the coffin. Usually, the family had that right, but Naruto didn't have any known relatives, so the next in line went first. Sakura cried openly once she saw the knucklehead's peaceful look on his face. Kakashi and Sasuke flinched every time the pink headed girl let out her dragged out loud sobs. The two had been through this before. It was hard listening to their teammates torment.

After everyone else was given the chance to send out a few prayers to Naruto, everybody was asked to take a seat while the third Hokage took the podium to tell the funeral's attendees…well, everything. No use in hiding the S class secrets that protected Naruto.

First came the news surrounding the Kyubbi. Everyone who wasn't aware of Naruto's little furry friend were informed of Naruto's role in being the jinchuuriki for the Nine tails. Eyebrows were raised and mouths were dropped. They had been lied too from the beginning. The Fourth Hokage hadn't defeated the monstrous bijuu, but had sealed it into a new born baby.

Second came Naruto's lineage. Very select few had known of this, so the results of this being told were by far more catastrophic. Naruto was indeed the offspring of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. Naruto had been treated awful all his life, being forced out of the orphanage and into his apartment as a youngster. If Naruto was truly the son of the village's greatest hero, then he should have been treated as Royalty. Guilt was quickly rising. They neglected the boy to much while he was alive. Now everyone was forced to live with the fact that they had made mistakes. It was an atrocious feeling.

Finally, it was time to put Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to rest. They lowered the 12 year olds body into the open ground in Konaha's Shinobi cemetery, right next to his parents. The space had been reserved for this day, as it was his right. With a quick earth style jutsu, his coffin was buried respectfully. It was done.

The memorial stone gained a new name the next day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1- Zero Hour

Konaha was in upheaval. The sound village and the Hidden sand village allied together to destroy the Leaf during a peaceful festivity, the Chunin exams. With a quick genjutsu, the majority of the attendees of the final stage of the Chunin exams were placed into a deep sleep, allowing ground forces to mobilize and to engage their true enemy, or rather the experienced leaf ninja. As combat ensued at the arena, Orochimaru was able to lure Sarutobi on top of a roof, soon blocked off by a lethal force field. After a quick introduction, fighting commenced between the two men. The 3rd hokage began with a simple but effective shadow clone shuriken jutsu, but his efforts were soon stomped by Orochimaru's shield that he summoned from the ground. Three coffins marked 1st, 2nd, and 4th began to rise. Alarmed Hiruzen briskly went through a series of hand signs and was able to successfully send the 4th coffin back to which it came.

" Orochimaru, you disgust me. The dead are not your play things. What you've done is unforgivable"

Orochimaru howled with laughter at the old man's comment. If only the old bastard knew. There was another Shinobi to be resurrected, just not here.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kabuto grinned at the sight of the battle about 100 yards from his current position. Konaha's last loyal Uchiha and Sakura were combating the red headed jinchuuriki known who held the Shukaku. With a shout, the white haired, glasses wearing young man began to sprint towards the fight.

" Sasuke, Sakura! ive been sent to help!"

The Uchiha and his pink haired companion swung around to face the disruption.

A look of relief flashed across Sakura's face. Thank God. Reinforcements. This red haired kid Gaara was a monster.

Sasuke gave the white haired teen a look of annoyance. He would just get in the way.

With an almost evil smirk, Kabuto bit his thumb and began to through the respectable hand signs for what would one day become his signature jutsu.

" Boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram! Summoning Jutsu! Reanimation!"

With a slap on the ground, a purple vortex answered the call and a wooden coffin, similar to which the first two Hokages were placed in began to rise from the ground.

Sasuke and Sakura watched in morbid fascination as the Coffin's bottom finally reached the ground, allowing the purple vortex to disappear.

" Here we go! As promised, ive come to help, but perhaps I may have chosen the wrong words. Ive been sent to help Gaara and his sister Temari."

The door to the coffin began to creak open, showing a glimpse of orange.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty then! Caboosetrain here with the next chapter of True Pain. Like I said, this chapter's writing style changed quite a bit compared to last chapter, so I really hope I didn't mess things up. Do tell me if I did badly. I'm pretty self-conscious about this story; because I know it could be great, but im not sure if I can deliver the story the best. Regardless, I shall try.

So, I don't want to waste anymore of your guy's time, so I'll stop my talking! I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

Also, do note that everything is the same in the story except with the exception of Naruto dying. Sasuke and Sakura continued into the Chunin exams as if Naruto was still on the team. There's only one difference that happened to Kakashi, which will be explained this chapter (Now im done talking lol)

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Italics- Thoughts

Bold- I figure I'll make this memories plus flashbacks, and if I need it, tailed beasts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2- Circle of life

With a clump, the door of the coffin fell to the grassy floor of the forest, fully revealing its inhabitants. Inside, a boy with blonde spiky hair wearing an orange jumpsuit laid, body slightly hunched over. His head was angled towards the ground, making it so the shadow formed from his Hitai-ate concealed his eyes in darkness.

Only a moment passed before the blonde haired Shinobi slowly brought a hand to the outside of the wooden box, gradually exiting his own coffin. He took a few unsteady foot steps towards the other Shinobi present in the forest before he suddenly stopped.

Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes, showing his sapphire colored irises and blinked a few times looking between his teammates.

" Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme? What happened? Where are we?" the now revived jinchuuriki asked, having taken notice of the forest that surrounded him. The last thing the blonde remembered was being surrounded by ice mirrors on Tazuna's bridge. Now he couldn't even smell the sea in the air. How odd.

Sakura let out a gasp and placed a hand over her mouth, taking a few steps back while Sasuke stood still, watching his best friend move and talk with wide eyes. Naruto was supposed to be dead, this couldn't possibly be happening.

The gasp that Sakura let out didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Geez Sakura, How long was I out for? A few needles isn't enough to stop me, Im AM going to be Hokage someday!"

Sakura, finally gaining her composition, put her hands into the proper hand sign to release Genjutsu and shouted out a quick "Kai". Surely this had to be a Genjutsu, it was the only possible explanation.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Uhh, ok then. Why are you guys acting so weird? Did we fail the mission or something?"

Having seen enough, Kabuto walked up to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, the reason your friends are acting weird is because you've been dead for months now. You were recently killed in action at the Land of Waves."

Naruto scrunched up his face and snorted.

" Who are you huh? Did kakashi-sensei put you up to this? That isn't even a good attempt at a joke!"

Naruto turned to his teammates and was about to question if they actually thought he would fall for something so stupid until he saw the looks on their faces. They seemed…Terrified. Frozen in fear. What the hell was going on?

Kabuto let out a snort of his own.

"I wish this was a joke Naruto-kun, but im afraid that's not the case. It's been a few months since your funeral." The older teen said, voice laced in fake sympathy.

Naruto shot a nervous look at his teammates.

" Guys, what's this guy talking about? Im not dead. Look, im walking and talking, can a dead man do that!?" The boy said, waving his arms around in emphasis.

" Na-Naruto. The fake hunter nin killed you by striking a lot of your organs. Kakashi was able to unlock the next stage of his sharingan and kill Zabuza and the hunter nin when he found out you died. Your name is engraved on the Memorial Stone." Sakura was able to finally stamper out, not fully sure if this Naruto was the same person from a few months ago.

Kabuto nodded his head.

" She's correct Naruto-kun. The reason you're able to walk and talk as you did when you were alive is because of the Reanimation Technique created by the second Hokage. Of course, we needed to sacrifice someone for this to happen, but I think it was acceptable." Kabuto said, turning to the up till now quiet sand siblings. "Gaara, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He's much like you. While you contain the Shukaku, Naruto here contains the Kyubbi even at death. He grew up hated, just like you. He grew up ignored, just like you, and now, he'll fight alongside you to eliminate the enemy." The konaha traitor explained, patting Naruto's shoulder. " Naruto, you'll be killing Sakura and Sasuke for Orochimaru-sama. He has no use for them anymore. Now that Kakashi has the fully evolved Sharingan, Orochimaru's interests have shifted"

Naruto swung around to face Orochimaru's accomplice with a look between a mix of anger and fear plastered on his face.

"What the hell do you mean?" Naruto shouted, instinctively reaching for the Kabutos throat. " I'd never do such a thing! You can tell this _Orochimaru-sama _to kiss my ass!"

The glasses wearing teen dodged Naruto's grab with proficient speed and swiftly knocked the boy to the ground with a leg sweep.

Gaara watched the short conflict with a look of annoyance. Perhaps he would just kill both of them and then get back to proving his existence by killing the Uchiha. However, the blonde boy could prove to be much more of a challenge for his mother if he truly had a tailed beast in him like himself. No, he would wait instead. He would attack this Naruto child, even if he was supposed to help him fight the Uchiha.

Kabuto, who now stood over the downed blonde, reached into his kunai holster and pulled out a standard kunai with an orange tag connected by a wire around the circle end of the kunai. Naruto, who was still on the ground from the powerful leg sweep flung himself up with a handspring, and prepared to lunge, but Kabuto quite easily grabbed the scruff of the blonde boy's orange jumpsuit and lifted him off the ground.

" And that's where you are wrong Naruto. You _will _be fighting your friends to the death. Do you see this kunai?" Kabuto asked, thrusting it to the outside of Naruto's jugular.

" It's an ordinary, standard issue kunai. What's connected to the end is what will be your teams down fall. This orange tagged talisman will put you under my complete control. You'll no longer be yourself. You'll do everything I ask of you, even kill your precious people. You'll be practically unconscious. You know what's the best part though? The Kyuubi is still within your body. You and the power of the Ninetails will be my puppet."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat at the white haired teen's proclamation, and Naruto began truly fear for his team. How ironic. While alive, one of Naruto's greatest fears was to lose control and massacre the people he loved. Even in death his fears weren't able to rest.

" WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! NO! I WON'T LE-" Naruto began, but was soon silenced by a sharp head-butt contributed by Kabuto.

" Well, your times up" the mans stated, casually turning the blonde jinchuuriki around in midair at the same time. " I wonder what it will be like? Surely stories will be told of this fight. Dead teammate forced to kill his old comrades."

The kunai and talisman soon found itself being absorbed into the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto felt his life fading away once more. It couldn't end like this. Everything had fallen apart. He was supposed to become Hokage, he was supposed to stay alive and protect his precious people, not kill them.

With little time left, Naruto asked for one final favor panic stricken.

" Sasuke! Sakura! Don't let me hurt you. Run away! Just please stay safe!"

Kabuto smiled as smoke began to rise from the now unmoving body of the Uzumaki and dropped him to the ground.

Sasuke, finally understanding the magnitude of what was about to happen, activated his Sharingan unintentionally out of anger.

" You monster. Bringing back the dead. How cowardly! ILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" the last loyal Uchiha roared. Who did this guy think he was, bringing his dead friend back? How dare he try and make him fight against the people he held close to his heart.

Kabuto shook his head at the absurdity of Sasuke's comment.

"Well, as much as I would love to fight, that is completely unnecessary. I have a blonde idiot under my control, who will be fighting alongside Gaara. Why would I need to get my hands dirty?"

As if on cue, the Kabuto controlled Jinchuuriki got up to his feet. For a few brief moments, nothing happened. The boy stood as if waiting for a command. Suddenly, the boy threw his hands together for his signature jutsu.

" Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!"

200 Naruto's poofed into existence.


End file.
